Alliance
Every player in ORKFiA is part of an alliance. An alliance can consist of up to 12 tribes. Tribes in an alliance are, as the name implies, allied. They play together, helping eachother and fighting their enemies (i.e. Everyone outside their alliance) together. It seems unfair, 12 people against the whole of ORKFiA, but remember: All the other alliance are also fighting eachother. You are allowed to choose what alliance you want to be in. You can choose any alliance you like, provided that alliance wants to have you. And of course provided the alliance isn't full yet. The Elder The tribes in an alliance can choose from amongst their midst an elder. This is done democraticly, with every tribe having one vote. Most votes wins. The elder has several important tasks. Most obvious but probably least important of all is that he or she names the alliance. Optionally, he or she can also select a banner for the alliance. Any banner and name can be used (As long as it's not insulting or vulgar or copyrighted. But I sincerely hope that's obvious to anyone). It's usually nicest to pick a name and banner that fit the medieval/fantasy setting of the game. But this is not required. Some notorious alliances keep scores of their kills in their banner. That's an option too :-) As I said before, you are able to choose which alliance you want to be in. To facilitate this, every alliance can have a password. If you are starting a tribe, entering this password will ensure you end up in the alliance of your choice. Setting this password, and changing it if needed, is the job of the elder. To elder also has to option to forcefully defect someone from the alliance. That person will be kicked out, whether they wish to stay or not. This is normally not an option you'll need much as elder. But it's there for the rare occasions in which it's needed. However, entering the right password does not have to be the only way to join an alliance! When signing up for a new account, you can choose to join a random alliance. Every alliance can either be private or public. Private means the game will never randomly place players in your alliance. When your alliance is public, players who choose a random alliance can end up in yours. Again, choosing between private and public is the elder's task. An alliance of less than three tribes can not be private. Another option the elder has is setting a so called elder message. The message will be displayed to every member of the alliance every time he or she logs in. The elder message often comes in handy when everybody in an alliance needs to know something. For example when an alliance meeting is scheduled. The Forum Every alliance has its own forum. This forum is the primary tool for communication. Every member can post in this forum and everybody can read everything that is posted. There's often a lot to talk about. For example good targets, strategy, the preferred number of labs every member should have, etc. And of course you can simply chat with eachother, get to know your alliance mates. The forum is meant for all these things and more. Every forum needs to be cleaned every now and then. Old threads need to be removed, etc. The elder can do this. He can delete threads or post, and make threads 'sticky' so they are always shown on top. The Market Each alliance has a market. Tribes can use the market to trade resources with eachother. Four resources can be traded this way: money, food, wood and soldiers. Every commodity has its own fixed value. Soldier prices depend on race, but are fixed for each race. When you put something on the market, you get its value in credits. When you take something from the market, to value of what you take is subtracted from your total credits. You can't have less than zero credits. Nothing is for free in the world of ORKFiA. Tribes can for example trade money for soldiers, but a tribe isn't allowed to give another tribe money. The market can also be used to temporary store resources. If you store things on your alliance's market anybody in your alliance can take them off. So this might not be a good idea if you do not want this. Food and logs stored on the market decay just like they would in your tribe. Your credits however do not. Category:Basics